1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, a test apparatus, and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, a test apparatus, and an electronic device that controls current variation in a ground of a power supply section for supplying a power supply current to a device under test.
2. Related Art
In a device under test (DUT) including an electronic circuit such as a semiconductor device, densification, speeding up, and voltage lowering have been recently performed, and thus allowance for fluctuation of a power supply voltage and a power supply current has been narrow. Therefore, in order to raise the precision of a test result, a test apparatus for testing a device under test requires a power supply apparatus in which the fluctuation of a power supply voltage and a power supply current is small. In regard to the fluctuation of a power supply voltage, a power supply apparatus that can supply a stable power supply voltage to a device under test is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2006-105620.
Here, for example, a test apparatus for performing a test such as an operating characteristic test on a device under test supplies a power supply current and a test signal to the device under test. When the power supply current is supplied to the device under test and an internal electronic circuit operates, a power supply current value being supplied from a power supply section in the test apparatus is changed in accordance with operational conditions.
However, when the power supply current value being supplied from the power supply section in the test apparatus is changed, a return current value in a ground of the power supply section in the test apparatus is also changed. If the fluctuation of the return current value in the ground of the power supply section in the test apparatus becomes large, since GND may vary and the power supply current value being supplied from the power supply section may be unstable, the precision of a test result may decrease in some cases.